Adventures of Darkened Skies
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: Darkness. Drowning in darkness. I am human, I remember that much. The rest? Blank. Suddenly the darkness is gone, and I am on a beach. But my body is not my own, and my terror deepens. I only pray that my humanity may be restored... Based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky


Darkness. All encompassing darkness. It filled my lungs, my nose, my mouth. It suffocated me, that deep unabating blackness. It crushed my body, no matter how I clawed and fought to find some source of air. That darkness was my only reality.

I do not know what I feared more: the thought that the darkness might choke me forever, or what happened when it faded.

My eyes opened, my body aching. I sucked a deep breath into my lungs, relishing in the burning in my throat. The air smelled of salt and fish, of flowers and sunshine. I shifted my gaze around, only to find a figure standing at my side, curiosity evident in her eyes. A vulpix stood beside me, her tails flicking as if possessed by a mind of their own. Her deep brown eyes held no ill intent, but her presence made me apprehensive.

I gathered my hands beneath me, pushing my body up. I didn't find myself towering above the vulpix, however. I was at eye-level.

"What's going on?" I blurted, a high-pitched voice greeting my ears.

"You tell me!" The vulpix replied, sitting in front of me. I blinked, startled. Normally all I'd have heard was "vulpix" when Pokemon spoke. She clearly sensed my confusion, and she tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't be able to understand you," I whispered with a trembling voice. "Humans can't understand Pokemon."

"Humans?" The vulpix tilted her head. "You're an Eevee."

I turned my gaze to my own chest, only to find tan fur and brown paws. I jumped, scrambling, and my body revolted. I fell in the sand, and the vulpix got nervously to her feet. I pushed myself upright, and for the first time the foreign nature of my body registered in my thoughts.

A new appendage sprouted from my backside, and two from my head. I cautiously flexed them, and felt a set of huge ears flatten against my head as a tail brushed my legs. Panic set in, but I forced it down. I had to think clearly, to remember how this had happened.

My mind went blank. I tried to dig up some memory, some sort of image of what could have possibly happened to me. But my head was empty with my only remnant of my past being that terrifying darkness and the deep-set instinct of humanity.

I turned my eyes to the vulpix, who had started pacing nervously. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood on wobbly legs.

"Vulpix?" Those brown eyes turned on me, and her gaze brightened.

"My name is Pixie."

"Pixie," I corrected. "I don't know my name, or where I came from. I have no memories. But I'm _human_. Or at least I was once. I have no idea how to get back." I felt that panic rising again.

"That's okay!" Pixie hurriedly assured me, her tails swishing as she stopped in her pacing. "We can figure it out together."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course." She flicked her ears, a kind look in her eyes. "But we have to find something to call you."

I nodded, pausing to think. I glanced around in the meantime, my eyes settling on lone flower blooming in the sand inches from where my head had been. It was a rare sand lily, known for growing only in the best of conditions.

"Lily," I said softly. "My new name is Lily."

"That's pretty!" Pixie nodded, swishing her tails. I smiled a little, my eyes still focused on the flower.

_Lily_, I thought. _Lily the human eevee._

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**This fic was a request, but I was given pretty wide parameters. Since I have no access to my source material (minus wikis) I decided to take the premise and run with it. This will be a LOOSE adaptation of the original story mainly focused on the idea of a human turned pokemon trying to find their way back to humanity. In essence, I'll be taking the original premise and fleshing it out with my own twists. More of a spin-off or AU than a fanfiction. **

**Remember that if you have a request, feel free to shoot me a PM and we can discuss the details :)**

**-Starflight**


End file.
